Song Challenge - Malec
by FanGirlFromTartarus
Summary: I did the song challenge, revolving around Alec, Magnus, or both of them. 10 "drabbles". Everything from humor to angst to fluff to tragic things to romance. You could say this is a diverse fanfiction. Rated T to be safe. WARNINGS: First COMPLETED TMI fanfiction. Because of the challenge, these are *gasp* unedited. Read at your own risk.
1. Drabbles

**A/N**

So, song drabble attempt. Let the games commence.

So I did the song challenge. You guys know the drill - put your music player on shuffle, and write only as long as the song plays. I _might_ have cheated the tiniest bit on #5 a little. But, hey I was inspired.

Also, the warnings in the summary are true. This is *gasp* unedited work. All brave souls may continue - those faint of heart should not keep reading.

* * *

_1._

**Linkin Park - Jornada del Muerto**

Magnus watched as Alec walked away from him. For the last time. He knew this day would come, but he hadn't known it would be from something _he_ did. Nor did he think Alec would be the one walking away from this relationship. But here it was, and there they were.

_2._

**Eric Clapton - Walkin' Blues**

It was an exceptionally hot day, and Alec was sweating before he knew it. Him, Jace, and Isabelle had decided to go to the beach for a long overdue, much needed vacation. So far it wasn't the best of times. He was tired of travelling and walking, but as soon as they hit the water the hours long trip suddenly was worth it. Later they rested in their hotel as exhaustion and sleep claimed them all after a long day having fun.

_3._

**Jefferson Airplane - It's No Secret**

Alec and Magnus were alone in Magnus' loft sitting on the couch, watching old re-runs at one in the morning, but it was the only thing Alec wanted to do right now. He shifted next to Magnus and suddenly he had the Warlock's attention on him. Magnus looked at for a minute before he said, "You know I love you right?"

Alec just stared at him. "Of course I do, Magnus. I'd be blind not to."

Magnus quirked a smile. "True."

And then he leaned forward and kissed Alec.

_4._

**The Doors - LA Woman**

Magnus laughed as he won _yet again_ at the poker game he was playing with Jace, Simon, Jordan, Isabelle, Clary, and Maia. They'd decided to take him out Vegas for his Bachelor Party, given his extravagant nature. Since him and Alec had gotten engaged, they'd all been arguing on how to properly do this since they'd never dealt with a gay engagement before. Magnus had been the one to suggest they all take both of them out one at a time.

Somehow after a night out they'd all ended up back at their hotel playing poker (normal poker, not _strip poker_ despite Jace's insistance that it was more fun like that), with Magnus, Jace, and surprisingly Simon and Clary, winning most of the time. Magnus had won the last three rounds, and Jace was giving him the evil eye. Magnus laugh heartily.

"Since you're losing your bets already, Jace, why don't you just drop out already and do the rest of us a favor?" He taunted.

_5._

**Alanis Morissette - Not The Doctor**

"Ow!" Jace cried as Isabelle remorselessly cleaned the wound on his forearm. He swore as she put too much pressure onto it, too much for it to be accidental.

"Don't complain to me. Next time don't piss off Alec." She stood back up.

Jace threw a glare Alec's way. Alec stared back coolly. "It's your own fault."

Jace was aghaust. "_My_ fault? Angel, I didn't do anything but talk! That doesn't give you the right to _wound_ me!" Alec arched a brow at him.

"Well then, if you didn't want me to WOUND you, then perhaps you should learn how to control what words leave your mouth." Isabelle nodded along in agreement.

"Shouldn't you at least be the one to tend me, since you're the one who hurt me?"

Alec stretched his long legs out and glared at Jace icily through his hair. "I'm not your mother Jace, meaning that I'm not going to patch you up every time you're injured for the _sake_ of your injury, just because I care about you. I think you deserved the harm, therefore I'm not going to help you with it. Had you not said certain things, I might have helped you afterwards, because I _do_ care about you, but seeing as you don't know when to shut your mouth, you're on your own. You should be grateful that Isabelle isn't as angry as I am and has decided to take pity on you."

"Oh, I'm not taking pity on him. I'm helping so that I won't have to hear him complain about his _wound_." Isabelle supplied mockingly. She looked at Jace as she tied a knot in the bandage - much too roughly and tightly to be comfortable. "Not to mention you deserve everything you've gotten, Jace. I'm surprised Alec didn't hurt you worse. You were a _complete_ ass to him.

"Oh, as opposed to an incomplete ass, then?" Jace said, still angry at his being forced to suffer through healing like a _mundane_, and if he were honest, a little put-out that Alec had hurt him so easily. Alec stood up.

"Mind your mouth, Wayland." Alec said. "I'm still angry at you, and we wouldn't want another incident like this, now would we?" And with that, Alec left the training room, Isabelle on his heels.

_6._

**Meat Loaf - All Revved Up With No Place To Go**

Jace, Clary, Simon, Alec, and Isabelle ran down the street trying to catch the city bus. They were going on a 'vacation' to 'de-stress and have some fun for once'. Alec still said it sounded a little crazy, four shadowhunters and a vampire going on a 3-day weekend vacation to a lake. Either way it was happening. Alec had invited Magnus, but the warlock had declined, claiming that too much sun was bad for his delicate complexion, not to mention being around large bodies of waters for no good reason was just an unecessary drain on his powers. So Alec had bid his boyfriend farewell, and was on his way with his friends and family, although missing Magnus a little.

"We made it." Isabelle said. They reached the bus on time, albeit a bit out of breath. The busdriver yelled at them to hurry up and get inside. They all started inside, Clary first, with Jace right behind her, Simon and Isabelle rushing in afterwards, and Alec pulling up the rear. Just as Alec started up the bus steps, a hand reached out and stopped the bus doors from closing. Alec turned around to find Magnus Bane, waiting just behind him. A crooked grin crossed his boyfriend's face.

"Well, you didn't think I'd let you leave without me, did you?"

_7._

**Rufus Wainright - He Ain't Heavy**

Jace, Alec, and his parents, stood and watched as the pyre burned. Max's. They'd all said their good-byes. Alec felt tears prick behind his eyes, but he pushed them away determinedly. He had to be strong. Strong enough for Isabelle, who was so distraught and guilt-ridden that she wouldn't attend the funeral. Strong enough for Jace, who Alec knew well enough to know that he was feeling like he had to bear every burden by himself, as he always did. Strong enough for his mother and father, who had both broken down at some point, though mostly behind closed doors, and who were both dealing with enough grief and guilt themselves that they didn't need to have to deal with him breaking down as well, no matter how much he wanted to give in already and do just that. No, he couldn't do that.

But most of all, he needed to be strong for Max, who wouldn't have wanted him to ever cry because of him.

_8._

**Bryan Adams - All For Love**

Magnus felt tears slip down his face as he walked towards his death. There was no reason to hold them back anymore. He was about lose everything so it didn't matter anymore. No, he was about to _give_ everything away. For them. For Clary, and Jace, and Isabelle, and Simon, and everyone they loved and who loved them. They all shined so brightly, for humans. Well, not human in body, but in soul they were every bit as mundanes. As human as he'd always hoped to be.

They were all beautiful souls who deserved to live long and wonderful lives. So when his father had given the untimatum, that one of them would have to sacrifice themself for the rest of them to go home, for the rest of them to _live_, Magnus had made his decision. He would give himself up for them. For Alec. Magnus shook his head and tried not to think about that. It was too painful and he worried it would make him back down from his decision, and he couldn't do that. He knew Alec would he devastated when he found out, but it was better this way. After all, Magnus had already lived, several lifetimes' worth.

He reached his destination. He knew exactly why he'd done this.

For them, and the rest of the shadowhunters, downworlders, and humans who deserved to live.

For Alec, who he knew he'd never seen again, but would always be an integral part of his soul.

For love.

_9._

**Cast of Rocky Horror Picture Show - Don't Dream It, Be It**

"Hmm." Jace scrolled through the music on Clary's phone. He and Isabelle had been going through their respective partner's phone to look through their music, with Simon and Clary's consent.

"Don't Dream It, Be It?" Jace questioned. He'd been asking about different singers and bands the whole time wanting to know everything about them. It was kind of cute how dedicated he was to Clary's musical tastes. Probably because it was something she was so passionate about.

Clary looked up from Simon's phone where Isabelle was currently playing a good song by Coldplay. "Hmm? Oh. It's from Rocky Horror Picture Show."

Jace's head snapped up. "Did you just say Rocky W-"

"NO, Jace." Clary cut him off. "Rocky HOR-ROR Picture Show. It's a movie. And a play." Jace shrugged and started to play the song.

Jace did a little snooping on Clary's phone. "It's also your ringtone for Magnus?" At that, Simon burst out laughing.

_10._

**R.E.M. - I Don't Sleep, I Dream**

Magnus lay awake in his bed. He couldn't sleep - he never did. Usually he'd just try to relax and rest, maybe ponder the universe's secrets. . . but tonight be couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes he saw a face hovering in his mind. Ink black hair, a pale face, and deep blue eyes. Alec Lightwood.

Magnus sighed. He didn't know what it was about that boy. For so long now, for years, he'd just been living. Going about his daily life, doing his job, throwing the occasional party. He'd never felt more than mere amusement, or severe annoyance. But with Alec, now, whenever he thought of him, whenever he was with the boy, he felt alive.

* * *

**A/N** So, what did you guys think of it? Why don't you press the pretty, shiny button below and tell me? ;)

I'm planning on writing one-shots on many of these, because most of them aren't complete - due to time constraints. So if you guys want to see any of these in Complete Story form, tell me! =D


	2. Jornada Del Muerto - Linkin Park

**A/N:** Weelll, helluu there lovely fanfiction readers. I see u thar, reading my fanfiction. Some of you will remember where I said I would expend some of my "drabbles" or whatever they were from my song challenge. This is expanded form the first one that was inspired by Linkin Park's Jornada del Muerto.

I beg of you, don't read this while listening to either sad Linkin Park songs or depressing songs in general. You have been forewarned. Depressing stuff, that is.

**Doomed From The Start**

* * *

Magnus watched as Alec walked away from him. For the last time. He had known this day would come, but he hadn't known it would be so soon. Nor did he think _Alec_ would be the one walking away from this relationship. But here it was.

Magnus felt his heart break with every step Alec took. How did it come to this? Their once beautiful relationship damaged beyond repair, shattered. And there was nothing either of them could ever do to fix it.

This was the only possible outcome, Magnus knew, even if the same decisions hadn't been made. No other possible way for this to end. They'd been doomed from the start. A shadowhunter and a warlock. An angelic warrior and a demonic immortal. The light and the dark. Both of their worlds holding them tightly in their clutches, never allowing them to traverse beyond or bring the other closer. Because of this, they had created their own world, their own safe place, free from the rest of the world. They built it from the ground up, covered in the neutrality of gray, and held back the outside world with a wall made from the unbreakable bond of their love. They'd been happy together, and sad, and joyous, and anxious, and every emotion they'd experienced together.

It had been amazing, Magnus thought. Their love, their bond. He'd never loved anyone like he'd loved Alec, and he didn't know why, or how, but he'd never really cared. To be able to find someone like they had found someone - someone who could take up all the remaining space in your life and you'd still want more of them. They had found match with each other they would never find with anyone else. They could be the people they could never be with anyone else.

They could be themselves when they were together. Alec could show his "bad" side (that's what he had called it, even when Magnus had told Alec again and again that nobody was perfect, everyone had a strange mixture of both good and bad to them, and that to call any part of himself completely one or the other was impossible - and Magnus had secretly wondered who'd given him the idea it was possible in the first place), his moods, his jealousy, his vulnerability and defensiveness, and occasional spitefulness, and all the psychological cuts and scratches and scars he'd gathered from a life of a warrior, a life he'd never asked for, and he would never be judged or shamed or blamed for being exactly who he was. He'd had a sort of freedom with Magnus that he couldn't find in the oppressive society he lived in.

And Magnus could be with someone who could see through to his soul, who had looked past the darkest stains and the deepest cracks that Magnus had received from a hard life that'd spanned the centuries and left him broken in places, to see the light that shined out from the cracks and through the stains, that the cruel world had never been able to kill. Alec had seen the best parts of him that even he himself couldn't see sometimes, and forgiven the darkness that had haunted his soul.

They never had to hide when they were with each other. They'd both had someone to give them unconditional love and support whenever their own worlds were too much. Whenever they couldn't go to anyone else, when they needed someone to lend them their strength with open arms because _no one _else knew this side of them, and _everyone_ else judged at some point, and not _anyone _could ever see them this exposed, with their souls bared. They'd found the only person who would ever see them through and through, and know them to their core, and never want anything else.

And for a while, they'd been happy.

But then, that wall they'd built themselves crumbled to the ground, as it always would. Their love hadn't been enough to hold it together. It hadn't been strong enough to hold back the world that lay waiting. It wasn't enough to stop that world and the harsh truth from tearing down the world they so carefully constructed, to stop the black and white from driving away the safety of their gray, and holding them in their rightful places.

And it hurt. It _hurt_ that they'd never be together without having to fight for their love. It _hurt_ to watch their world be torn apart because it wasn't "right", to watch their dreams and love be shredded by their differences. It _hurt_ that their love wasn't enough to keep them together in those instances, still wasn't enough to keep them together. No, it didn't hurt. It was _agony_. It was excruciating that they could never repair or repeat what'd been lost, no matter how hard they tried, and trust him, Magnus had _so_ _desperately_ tried.

And truthfully, it wasn't Alec who was walking away now. Nor was it Magnus. It was both of them. They'd both realized the truth. They'd both had to stand back and look at the destroyed and tainted shards of their once unbreakable relationship, and know that it was over. Neither one had wanted to. Who would want to walk away from their soul mate?

Magnus should start walking now. He should have already. But he hadn't been able. He'd wanted to watch Alec go, to have some sort of closure from this. But there was no closure, only a raw, terrible ache in his chest that gripped tight and didn't relax no matter how deeply he breathed, because he knew he was watching the best thing in his life, the person, the _one_ he'd been searching for forever, leave him, and he couldn't do anything about it, which only made it worse. But in truth, if Magnus had already turned around, he knew he'd never be able to breath again.

Then, suddenly, Alec stopped walking. The way his shoulders were shaking made it seem as if he were having trouble breathing normally, or sobbing, or both. He turned halfway, to look back at Magnus, and his face was tear streaked. Their eyes locked for one moment and the world seemed to collapse. To Magnus it felt as if every emotion and thought he'd been keeping under control now had rushed through him, leaving him dizzy and breathless and _hurting so much._

A sob finally escaped his throat and he turned immediately. He caught the anguished look on Alec's face as he turned, but he couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

He thought he heard sobbing from behind him, but he couldn't tell over the sound of his blood rushing in time with the pain that choked him. Magnus let the pain rush through him, let it consume him. He stayed like that for a moment that felt like a minute, but in reality was probably much, much more than that. But then he straightened up, and wiped the tears from his face. It took all of Magnus' strength and willpower to just do that simple act.

He forced the agony from his body, and settled into an indifferent numbness as he told himself it didn't matter; none of it really mattered. He'd promised himself he'd never do this, never allow himself to become numb to his pain because he _knew_ what it would do to him. Because he knew he wouldn't allow this to be temporary. It would stay with him forever and he would become like every other warlock who'd lived for too long, and cease to feel.

Magnus shouldn't do this, he shouldn't, he knew that. But he had no other choice.

This was a pain, a loss that he could not bare. He'd spend the rest of his eternal life in the agony of the things that could have been. Things that _should_ have been said and done before it was too late. It would destroy him, and tear him apart from every angle. He'd tear _himself_ apart over what he could have done to stop this, from a regret whose sheer magnitude defied any description Magnus knew. That was the likeliest outcome; Magnus may not let other people know him often, but he knew himself very well.

It was possible that, over time, the pain would lessen. That maybe one day it wouldn't seem quite as shattering as it did know, or maybe, just maybe, with luck, he'd forget about Alec entirely, and time would consume him, but right now Magnus didn't care. And that was fortunate because once he was numb as he was now, he'd never get the chance to feel the regret of his action, and he'd have no reason to go back.

And that was fine with him. Magnus started walking, and he didn't turn back, and he didn't listen to what were without doubt Alec's sobs of misery, and he didn't think of what his future looked like, and he didn't stop walking.

Because Magnus had known it would come to this. This had been the only possible outcome.

* * *

**A/N:** *Cowers* Don't hurt me, please. I'm just a poor fanfiction writer.

Soooo . . . this just kind of _happened._ I was in a darkly inspirational mood and was listening to so much Linkin Park. One could say . . . _this was the only possible outcome._ Welp.

I'm kind of weirdly proud of this fic. If you guys found this as depressing as I hope it was, feel _free_ to tell me. *Le hint* Subtleness abounds. I am open to all kinds of constructive criticism, happy squealing, obsessive weeping, and general fangirling.

Also, just to motivate you guys: first one to review gets internet cheetos. Just gonna put that out there.

(_**IMPORTANT:** I have not read CoHF yet, please, **PLEASE**, do not leave spoilers in whatever nonexistent reviews this may gain. Thank you so much._)


	3. Jefferson Airplane - It's No Secret

**A/N *Still hasn't written anything for TAOT* So I wrote another thing off one of the song challenge drabbles! Yay~**

* * *

**Jefferson Airplane - It's No Secret**

* * *

It was one o'clock in the morning, and Alec's eyelids were drooping. He was really quite tired, and it was really too late to be watching sitcom re-runs, but he was far too comfortable snuggled on the couch with Magnus to move.

He and Magnus were in Magnus' loft sitting on the couch with a blanket, and Alec wondered how much longer he could go watching TV before he fell asleep on Magnus. Honestly, both of them should already be in bed, especially since Alec was supposed to help Jace train Clary tomorrow while Magnus had a client coming in the morning. They probably would have gone to bed if not for the fact that they had both been busy all week, fighting demons and taking clients, respectively, which had resulted in them both being too exhausted to move, much less spend some real time together. For _some_ reason, which Alec couldn't even remember anymore, they had decided that tonight was the night they should do that. Blinking sleepily, Alec was starting to regret that decision, and figured he would even more so tomorrow.

Then again, Alec considered, he was especially comfortable under the blanket with Magnus, despite the January chill in the air. It would be perfect if not for the fact he was sleepy _and_ cold, and although Magnus put out heat like a radiator (apparently it was a Warlock thing), unfortunately, considering his own body temperature, that only kept the parts of him touching Magnus warm. He shifted, drawing the much too thin blanket more tightly around himself.

Once he was done adjusting the blanket, he settled back into Magnus' side, wrapping his arm back around the warlock's. He looked up and noticed that his attention was no longer on the TV, but on Alec. Gold-green eyes set above a grinning mouth lit up with humor when they took in how Alec had tucked himself further into the blanket.

"Still cold, are we?" the warlock drawled, that infuriating grin of his still in place.

Alec glared at him. Since he had a tendency of getting too cold, and Magnus one of becoming too hot, the loft was usually put somewhere inbetween both their comfort zones, leaving them too chilly and very warm, respectively. And while Magnus had spent years of his life adjusting to his own feverish temperature, Alec had yet to live through a winter when he hadn't required three blankets to keep him comfortable, with the exception of every one he'd spent with Magnus. Magnus was _extremely_ warm and on cold nights like this Alec loved nothing more than cuddling close to him and soaking up all the warmth he could get, a fact that Magnus was very much aware of and took advantage of at every opportunity. He wouldn't be surprised if the warlock left the loft purposely cool just to force Alec close.

Alec sought some funny remark to throw back to his boyfriend, but, his cheeks hot, all he could manage was, "Shut up."

Magnus grinned further, which just made Alec want to smack him with a pillow, but seeing as Magnus was his primary source of heat at the moment, he just grumbled at him while burrowing further into the warmth around Magnus, putting his head on his shoulder and tried to focus on the TV.

Magnus took his arm from Alec's and wrapped it around him, pulling the Shadowhunter closer. He laid a kiss atop his head, before nuzzling his face into Alec's hair and resting there.

"You know I love you, right?"

Alec bit his lip and smiled. Magnus had a habit of becoming more affectionate when tired, and apparently tonight was no exception. "Of course I do, Magnus. I mean, if this was supposed to be a secret, you've done an exceptionally bad job at hiding it."

Magnus smiled against his hair. "Well, there is that."

He fingered the edge of his collar, and added, "And your horrid sweaters."

He stiffened. "My sweaters are perfectly fine, thank you."

"Your sweaters are awful. This one is coming apart as we speak." He tugged on a string hanging from said sweater, as if to prove his point. "It may not last the night."

Alec shoved at him, but still found himself grinning. He looked up at Magnus and saw him staring back, his own lips curved. It was useless trying to be irritated with his boyfriend. He rested his head back against Magnus' shoulder and closed his eyes. He really was tired.

"I love you, too," Alec sighed.

Magnus leaned his head back against Alec's. "That's good to know," the warlock murmured. He pulled him close again, and Alec put his arms around Magnus' waist. He wanted to sleep . . .

He thought he heard the sound on the television being turned down, but he wasn't sure since Magnus had just started playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

Distantly, he realized he was going to fall asleep, and wondered if Magnus would stay up the rest of the night.

"Alec?"

Alec grunted in acknowledgement.

The warlock 'mm'ed. "I _thought_ you were going to sleep. Good night, then."

"Mmhm."

Alec snuggled closer to Magnus. He was just so damn _warm_.

* * *

**A/N Annnnnnnnnnnnd . . . cut. I'm trying to write more. I think I'm getting better, and that's always nice. So if you liked, leave me a review, yeah? And if you didn't like let me know how it could be better? I'm a writer, reviews pay my rent, you know. True story.**


End file.
